A Hot Topic Kind of Love
by NekoofWanton
Summary: There's too much DxC so that's why I wrote this about Duncan and my OC Jack. Was orginally for DA but my friend couldn't read it 'cause of the Mature content.


**A/N:** The song is Demolition Lovers by MCR. It's kind of depressing and doesn't really follow the story but I think it describes their relationship pretty well. This fic has yaoi sex. Don't like turn back now. You have been warned!

Jack, Cujo and the plot are the only things I own here.

--

Duncan was craving a skull into a tree as usual, only he wasn't alone. Jack had followed him apparently, craving into the tree next to Duncan's using a kunai. When he was finished, he decided to check out the Gopher's work, only to result with wide eyes. Jack's craving was a oriental dragon that seemed to spiral around the whole trunk in a downward position. Near the base of the trunk was a samurai coated in blood while the dragon's blood-covered fangs formed a victorious grin.

_**Hand in mine, into your icy blues**_

_**And then I'd say to you were could take to the highway**_

_**With this trunk of ammunition too**_

_**I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets**_

Meanwhile in the branches, Harold and Cujo perched planning on ambushing the black-dressed boys below them with their awesome ninja skills. Jack predicted Harold but not his sister who fell on Harold who fell on Jack who fell on Duncan. Jack wore his trademark sickly sweet smile that totally offset his whole emo image. Duncan just frowned, pushing of the teen and walked off. Harold was curious of what just happened. Cujo was too busy cuddling with her crush. Before the nerd could ask she quickly glomped him and he fell over.

_**I'm trying, I'm trying**_

_**To let you know just how much you mean to me**_

_**And after all the things we put each other through and**_

Later that night Geoff was throwing a luau and invited the Screaming Gophers although Courtney didn't exactly approve. Duncan looked over to the opposing team. Izzy and Owen were attempting to hula while Trent played his guitar with Gwen leaning on him. Noah had his arms around Cody's waist, his face nuzzled under Cody's collar. The smaller boy just blushed and bit his lip trying not to give out any hints that he was actually enjoying it. Beth and Lindsay watched in awe, though Beth was slightly jealous. Heather was filing her nails. Justin and Leshawna were slipping coconut smoothies. The only Gopher that wasn't their was Jack. Duncan was nudged by Courtney. She seem to notice Jack wasn't there also.

"I need you to find Jack."

"Why? And why me?"

"Because Heather probably has something planned involving him. Plus, you have that whole 'bad-boy' friendship thing going on."

"You sure have been obsessing about Heather a lot recently. You got a thing for her?"

The C.I.T blushed. "N-no I don't! Shut it!"

"Don't be upset, Princess. It's kinda hot. Maybe the three of us could-"

"GO!"

_**I would drive on the end with you**_

_**A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full**_

_**And I feel like there's nothing left to do **_

_**But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running**_

Duncan rushed in the opposite direction of the luau. He didn't have to walk for long. Jack was meditating on the shore. He walked closer to notice a heart with "D+J" written in it. The emo ninja sensed his presence and looked up.

"Aww, was my boyfriend missing me?"

"For the last time, I'm not your boyfriend."

"True, but I'm _your _boyfriend."

Duncan sniffed. "Whatever. Just what make me so great in your eyes...or better yet 'eye'?" Jack rolled his eyes in at the oblivious emo joke.

"Well if you must know you're hot and not just by looks. Bad-asses turn me on. And of course there's the whole 'juvie' thing." It took a few seconds to understand what the emo meant.

"Oh you did _not_ just say that!"

"Whatever you say, Ducky."

"Dammit emo boy don't call me that!"

_**But this time, I mean it**_

_**I'll let you know just how much you mean to me**_

_**As snow falls on desert sky**_

_**Until the end of everything**_

_**I'm trying, I'm trying**_

_**To let you know how much you mean**_

_**As days fade, and nights grow**_

_**And we go cold**_

Jack sensed danger so he quickly got up and ran off with Duncan not so far behind. Even though he had plenty of running experience from juvie, there was still no way Duncan could catch a half-ninja. Or so he though before the smaller boy stopped completely. Duncan took this chance to rush up and grab him. Only when he did Jack 'ninja poof'ed and became a log.

_WTF?_ Duncan heard giggling. He looked up. Squatted on a rock was the real Jack. He must've used some kind of ninjutsu to escape. As Jack jumped off his perch, Duncan ran toward him once again, only he didn't' know the log was laying there. Duncan tripped over it and fell on Jack. The only lights were from the moon. It showed Jack's rose blush and lust-filled eyes fueled by infatuation. The criminal felt the smooth, almost feminine physical form of the emo underneath him. It kind of reminded him of a mixture of Courtney and Harold. Before he realized it, their lips had connected.

_**Until the end, into this pool of blood**_

_**Until the end, I mean this, I mean this**_

_**Until the end of...**_

The taste was new to Duncan; nothing at all like Courtney. The criminal decided to play along. He forced the boy's mouth open as he took the tongue between his lips and sucked on the wet muscle. The erotic action caused Jack to thrust upward which resulted in a moan from both of them. Both boys quickly gasped as they pulled away for air. The mohawked teen glanced over Jack's chest that raised and lowered as he breathed. Duncan smirked when he heard the ninja mew as a result of rubbing on his left nipple piercing. He took his tongue over the other silver ring and flicked it as well as the bud.

The Gopher boy couldn't help but bite his fist while the other hand gripped the Bass boy's mohawk. Odd thing was that Duncan had never been with another guy before, yet he knew exactly what to do as if by instinct. Jack pulls Duncan back down toward him and tugs on his ear piercings with his teeth. Jack smirked when he felt Duncan's hardness pressing against his thigh. Jack sat his lover up on his knees and pulled down his trunks. Jack was a bit surprised; it was even longer and wider than he imaged. After a while he took in more inch by inch, moaning as pre-cum tingled his taste buds.

_**I'm trying, I'm trying**_

_**To let you know how much you mean**_

_**As days fade, and nights grow**_

_**And we go cold**_

Duncan just sat there with a wide grin on his face as he really enjoy the feeling. It wasn't long until Jack deep-throated the whole length. This shocked Duncan a bit, although he knew Jack had done this before. The bad boy felt like he was about to explode until Jack pulled away licking his lips in satisfaction. That's when he noticed something in Jack's hand that he didn't notice before: a bottle of personal lubricant.

"When did you-?"

"I snagged it out of my bag before you went chasing me." He had also pulled down his own shorts sporting his unique tattoo design. Duncan had seen some of it but never the whole thing. It was a black rose vine with thorns that wrapped around his thighs and hips and stop at the start of his member. Jack coated his fingers before tossing the bottle to Duncan. He got on his knees, ass up and facing Duncan. He slipped one then two fingers in the hole, grunting at the tightness. The mohawked teen simply squirted some lube in his hand and jerked off to the sight.

_**But this time, we'll show them**_

_**We'll show them all how much we mean**_

_**As snow falls on desert sky**_

_**Until the end of every...**_

Soon enough the emo Gopher was on his back with Duncan positioned at his hole. The criminal carefully slid inside half way only to result in a painful moan from the boy underneath. It didn't take long for Jack to adjust to his impressive size and he begged for more. As soon as Duncan was all the way the pain turn to pure pleasure. The only thing Jack could grip was loose sand. So the emo pushed Duncan forward and impaled himself on top of the huge cock and clawed the criminal's chest. In return Duncan grabbed the hard leaking meat in front of him.

_**All we are, all we are**_

_**Is bullets I mean this**_

_**All we are, all we are**_

_**Is bullets I mean this**_

_**All we are, all we are**_

_**Is bullets I mean this**_

_**All we are, all we are**_

_**Is bullets I mean this**_

Jack cried his lover's name when he hit something. It was his prostate. Duncan grinned almost evilly as he rammed the spot over and over until Jack let loose his seed on the bad boy's chest. This was over the edge for Duncan and released himself as well. Both boys were exhausted and Jack nuzzled in Duncan's chest. Some of Duncan's seed dripped out when he slid off.

_**As lead rains, we'll pass on through our phantoms**_

_**Forever, forever**_

_**Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning**_

_**Forever, and ever**_

_**Know how much I want to show you you're the only one**_

_**Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun**_

"I guess in a way you're my first." Duncan looked confused. "First to make love not just sex." They put their shorts back on and walked back to the luau hand in hand, hoping to get a freaked reaction from Courtney.

_**And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood**_

_**And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down**_

_**And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down**_

_**I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood**_

I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever


End file.
